


Don't look for  too long, darling I'm all yours anyway

by NataliaRizzari



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, F/F, Hotels, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Love Hotels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prague, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Eve is such a romantic underneath all. She was sitting on the balcony of a hotel in Prague. Is the third time they fly to another country to hide from the omnipresent danger. Oksana went to take a walk, and Eve was having a moment with herself, satisfied and in love. She wrote about the first night they made love.OfcWhen V comes back to the hotel, they have sex.Deep into the night, they took turns pleasuring each other until they couldn't take anymore.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Don't look for  too long, darling I'm all yours anyway

Eve is such a romantic underneath it all. She was sitting on the balcony of a hotel in Prague. Is the third time they fly to another country to hide from the omnipresent danger.

Oksana went to take a walk, and Eve was having a moment with herself, satisfied and in love. She wrote about the first night they made love:

... I removed your garments. I have never experienced something like this before. Seeing you naked made me have an epiphany, a revelation. 

The splendour of the senses, my touch that rises. You are like a painting, placed in the background, of an eternal exhibition.

I lay down beside you and I feel a storm of intense emotions. I wrote poetry with my mouth on your back and a powerful tide of ecstasy caught me entirely, touching your endless skin. 

I remembered when Kenny said that I don't look happy, I replied: who says I want to be happy? But now, today, this present day I am happy. 

Eve keeps writing during hours pages and pages full of love and truth.

* * *

Oksana comes back with a bunch of gifs, clothes, perfumes, sex toys...

"Baby you know that you don't have to do anything. We are together now."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure we don't have to do anything special?" Villanelle questioned

Know what I mean, darling."

"I don't, Eve. Why do we need to have limits?"

"Because of the stabbing and the shooting"

They laughed and Oksana kissed her and pulled her hair and that's a code for "I need sex, immediately". Eve tried to pretend that she didn't catch the sign. The young blonde runs her fingers through Eve's hair for a long time, increasing the intensity.

Eve was saving into a file what she wrote earlier while Oksana was out there shopping. But she couldn't resist any longer and suddenly turn to see that beautiful face.

"Wait for a minute baby, I need to get ready"

Villanelle decided to look at the phone. She knew the password was 1,2,3...4. right before she opened the file, she stopped to think if Eve would get mad. But she started reading anyway.

"Sorry baby I needed a shower, I hope you're still in the mood"

Oksana was laying down, waiting for her.

"That was beautiful darling." 

"What was beautiful?

"Nothing"

"What did you say that?

"uh...no reason"

"You read my file...."

"Listen, darling, I know we are not safe. They will come to destroy us and I am not and I'll never be ready to leave you." Eve said and cried silently. 

And we can keep running and hiding or don't talk about it, ignore everything and just be together but that doesn't change our reality.

We can look after ourselves, I can protect you, baby, don't you trust me?" 

Oksana wrapped her arms around Eve and kissed her deeply. More than ever, she wanted to make her amazing woman feel as loved as she feels.

"Don’t worry anymore, not tonight darling. You just relax and enjoy the evening" 

Oksana rolled against her gently pushing onto her back. Eve lifted her face and upper torso from Oksana propping herself up with her arms. She traces her fingernails over and plays toward the base of her head and behind her ears with an upward, forward motion. This action is extremely sensual, soothing, and seductive. Oksana sat above and pressed her neck with another hand. Eve had closed her eyes. 

“I love to comfort you.”

V was aware that the older woman began moaning frequently when she started pulling that amazing hair, it was so erotic. "Please don't stop," She begged in a whisper. V had no intention of stopping.

"Give yourself to me darling."

Oksana wanted to devour her woman, but Eve paused a moment to look at her.

"What are you doing Eve ?"

"I want to look at you, honey. You're beautiful."

V's skin was glistening wet and flushed with the heated moisture from sexual arousal. Her eyes were closed, while her pretty face was strained from experiencing the overwhelming sensations.

"Don't look for too long, darling is all yours anyway."

Her arms reached up to pull Eve onto her and Oksana allowed herself to sink in. Her hands were everywhere on the wet, smooth body beneath her she got to touch and feel her girlfriend; she was completely lost in her. 

Oksana looked into Eve's eyes that were now open and silently begging to give her the release that she so needed. 

Eve didn't know of anything that felt better. 

Oksana quickly manoeuvred herself into the leather straps and fastened the buckles in place. distracted by Eves hot kisses and With the last buckle fastened, Oksana had gotten enough of foreplay.

Silently, with her hand guides, the dildo to Eve tight puckered bud only to push the head against it pressing to open with her weight.

Little by little she slides my into Eve sex penetrating with each slight movement forward. Feeling her squirm just a little and moan so softly, Villanelle whispers how I love waking you this way.

Kissing the back of her neck and gently squeezing her breasts as Villanelle slowly push more in, guiding and gently inserting very deep. Shifting up further onto her knees Oksana finally reaches as far as this dildo will permit and she feels the tingling sensation as it pushes back against her clit while she lowers her head and emits a deep moan into your ear.

Instinctively Villanelle hips begin to rock and the lube allows her to slide back and forth and in and out of the warm tight walls of sex.

Villanelle looks to watch how sleeve surrounds her and pulls out with as she strides back. So sexy to watch Eve while she fucks her. Moving gently and slowly on top of her hooking Her arms under Eve body as Oksana pull her back, holding her in place so she can control her body and fuck Eve just how She wanted.

Keeping her tight against Villanelle while she pushes and pushes feeling her clit explode as I bury the dildo in your sex, holding it there reaching so much pleasure. 

Villanelle hair hangs down, lightly brushing Eve back as she rests on her arms now weakened from the orgasm. In a minute Oksana recovers and slowly begin to move her hips back and forth again, reaching around and under with her hand to find Eve wetness waiting for her touch and she begins to bring her to a powerful climax.

Whispering all the time "how I love to fuck my baby"

Oksana leaned down and kissed her again. 

V smiled thinking of how seeing Eves in this twisted painful pleasure somehow got her hotter every time. The sting in Eve's eyes made her want her even more. 

V could feel the wetness slipping and sliding across her abdomen. 

Villanelle used both hands on Eve's hips supporting her weight. As Eve slipped the last agonizing inch into herself. 

After a moment, she pulled out of Eve slightly and slowly pushed it back in. Eve moaned half in pleasure this time; getting herself used to the feel of it again, sat up and very slowly began the pumping motions herself.

Deep into the night, they took turns pleasuring each other until they couldn't take anymore. 

"I'll take care of everything," Oksana said.

I love you, Eve. In a really cute sleepy voice. 

" I love you Oksana"

They fall asleep Like there's nothing to worry about. 

But Even stayed up and could hear strong steps approaching the vast bedroom.


End file.
